


Time is Up the End is Just a Dream

by nunaseaweed



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Future Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunaseaweed/pseuds/nunaseaweed
Summary: We're leaving. It's been three years since we washed up on these shores. The love of my life was here. She left with her siblings and her adopted sister. More importantly, they're alive. If we can find them, maybe hope isn't lost. Maybe we could have a shot at happiness. It would be nice after all this time. So we are leaving. My siblings loved living here, far from the treachery of the world, but when my sister heard he might be alive, she agreed without hesitation. Hector's grave was prepared after the storm.  Well, we must say goodbye to Kit, whom we should have followed all those years ago.Remember,D.Q.(A/N: Yeah, that was a bit dramatic, eh.)Actual summary:The Baudalaires have given up on trying to find the Quagmires. They reached land not too long after they left the island, and fended for themselves until Violet turned 18. When she did, they found Mr. Poe and demanded he give them their money.  Now, 12 years later, they live peacefully together in a mansion, Violet being an inventor, Klaus being an author, and Sunny and Beatrice in school. When Sunny gets the feeling she knows some of her teachers, the Baudalaires wonder if they have found their friends after all.
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Isadora Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Author's Note

Dedicated to no one because like yea

Don't sue me:

The characters belong to Lemony Snicket (A.K.A. Daniel Handler). The plot belongs to me. However I totally stole the estate idea from Cherry Blossom-chan, she's amazing, check out her stories on fanfiction.net.

Author's note:

I'm so happy to be writing this cause I feel like my ideas could actually bring the Baudelaires their well deserved happy endings. Now I can't rid the Baudelaires of their misfortune, but I can give them some good luck.

Title - 5 Seconds of Summer, Woke Up in Japan

Notes:

-No personal POVs just general.

-This may be a little OOC (out of character) but I needed them to get with the times, plus this is the only way a can write anyone.

-14 years after they left the island.

\- At some point, I'll have a connected universe with a bunch of fanfics so bear with me for all the easter eggs in this one. Just to clarify Harry is Leo Valdez, Calypso, Annabeth Chase, and Percy Jackson's grandson, and Johno is Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Katie Garder, and Travis Stoll's Grandson. It will all make sense when I decide I actually have the decency to write the fanfics for all of this. Oh and Nadia is from the Lost Cities, she's Dex and Biana's daughter (but she doesn't matter much to the story). If you want to ask me why Nadia and Harry are cousins, be my guest in my conversations. But I'm not gonna explain it here. Thanks for understanding and not causing a riot when seeing Jackson-Valdez.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Beatrice you're gonna be late Sunny's already made breakfast," Violet shouted.

"Coming," said Beatrice Baudelaire, the Baudelaire orphans adopted sister. She came down the stairs wearing a blue flannel with a blue and white striped t-shirt. She had a navy plaid skirt with black tights and combat boots.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked as she sat down on a stool.

"Sausages and an omelet," Sunny answered as she put them on the table. "Who's picking us up?"

"Right, you still can't drive," Beatrice teased, while Sunny glared.

"I will, I just have to do some marketing for my inventions and I'll pick you up after," said Violet.

"Okay, I have a book signing I'll be back around four," Klaus stated.

They finished eating breakfast as Violet drove away and Sunny and Beatrice hopped into Klaus's car.

👁👁👁👁👁

Sunny didn't know what to think as she was in the front seat of Violet's car waiting for her freshman sister to show up. Her Poetry teacher and her AP Geo teacher had said some strange things, not to mention the fact they were identical triplets with the journalism teacher and gave her memories of her stapling and filing, horrible violin recitals, and running laps in the dead of night.

"How was your first day as a senior?" Beatrice asked as she put on her seatbelt.

"Strange. What about you freshman?" Sunny said as she made a mental note to tell Violet about it later.

"As normal as it could be. It took about an hour to find my locker."

"You should have just asked me, the locker's are in alphabetical order. Yours was right next to mine."

"Well, that's an hour of my life I'll never get back."

Violet laughed.

"By the way, there's a program I wanted to talk to you about." Beatrice started as she parked the car.

Their mansion was made of gray bricks and matching gray doors. There were only two more mansions in the estate, both on sale. One was made of traditional red bricks and bold red doors. The other was made of dark navy blue bricks and matching doors. All the mansions' brick had tiny gold designs on them.

As they walked under the wooden arch and into the mini forest they had grown as a monument for Uncle Monty, Sunny quietly talked to Violet.

"I have something to talk to you about."

"Is it about school, did you meet someone!"

"No, nothing like that. But it's important."

"Wanna tell me and Klaus after dinner."

"Ok."

They opened the doors and walked into the entry corridor. There was a coat closet to their right, where Sunny and Beatrice dropped off their backpacks, and a wall on their left. About six feet in front of them was a wall that had a framed canvas saying " _Welcome to the Baudelaire Home!_ " in fancy writing. To the left was the kitchen and the right held the living room. The three girls walked into the living room, Violet plopped down on the couch and opened up her laptop and Sunny and Beatrice rushed up the stairs in the left corner of the room. The stairs joined with another staircase from the dining room.

Sunny ran down the hall and fell onto her bed. One great thing about Fascan High, there was never homework on the first week of school, no matter what classes you have. She pulled out her phone and facetimed Haris Donovan Jackson-Valdez, her best friend since second grade. He picked up almost immediately, in the same position as her.

Sunny didn't like to admit it, since it would add to his ego, but he was low-key hot. Scratch that, almost-half-the-grade-was-in-love-with-him hot. He had light brown hair, the perfect blend of his parents', that was either short or medium length (she honestly couldn't tell) and was always somewhat styled. He had a semi-sharp jawline but no facial hair besides his eyebrows and was beginning to wonder if he couldn't grow any, because most of the boys in their grade already had full mustaches. Harry was 5'9 and a straight A student, who loved to cook with Sunny but was more of a baker. But, if Sunny had to choose, the part of his physical appearance was his eyes. They were very detailed, as if he was wearing contacts that took a long time to make. But they were actually his eyes. Just like his father's eyes, they resembled a beach with a ring of land around it, but the colors were different. The 'ocean' was the same sea green as his grandfather's eyes and the 'land' was olivewood colored brown, like his mother's eyes.

"Favorite class?" Sunny asked. They had a tradition since sixth grade where they would give each other a rundown of their day.

He smiled, "Food-Based Home Ec. You?"

Sunny laughed, "Same, but you know, some of my other classes were, interesting, for lack of a better word."

Harry flopped onto his back and kicked his white Vans off. He straightened the dark blue shirt he was wearing and slid his legs, wearing black jeans, under the light blue covers. "Tell me about it."

Sunny took off her matching shoes and made her black belt a notch less tight on her light blue jeans. She threw her long blonde french braids over her shoulders onto her flower print brown tank top and got comfy on her bed.

She started to talk, "Well my schedule is first period - Honors Spanish - Mr.Dante, second period - AP Biology - Mr.Naclos, third period - Honors Poetry - Miss Quagmire, fourth period is my free period, fifth is Food-Based Home Ec - Mr.Claudius, sixth is AP geography - Mr.Quagmire, and seventh is AP Calculus - Miss Beckuntogg. So we get to spend three and half hours straight together, yay! And I love how my only normal class is Home Ec but even that has to be specified."

Harry laughed, "Same. Speaking of which my schedule is the exact same as yours but your first and second are my sixth and seventh and vice versa. Same teachers and everything."

Sunny gasped, "Oh but not all the same classes, they're evil!" When Harry snorted, she continued on, "Most of my classes were normal, but the Quagmire siblings stood out to me. When they called my name in attendance, they both seemed surprised to see my name there, like they knew me or something. Even weirder, when I looked at them, I got weird memories of stapling stuff, like a secretary, and HORRIBLE violin recitals. And I don't know why."

Harry pondered for a moment, then spoke, "Well hon, I've got nothing. But didn't you tell me that Vi said you guys had a rocky story? What if it had something to do with that?"

"With my parent's death?" Sunny thought about it, "Maybe but I don't see how staplers and violins have anything to do with fires."

Waving his hand around, Harry muttered, "Technicalities, don't worry 'bout 'em."

Sunny smiled at her best friend and they continued their conversation. Eventually, they called Beatrice in to ask her what she wanted for lunch for the next week, since Harry could drive and had a car to go off-campus. Sunny and Harry had always planned out what they were gonna eat for the next week ever since Harry got a light blue mini cooper convertible in eleventh grade. Although some kids thought it was a dumb car, he loved his car and his parents got him what he wanted (after a whole lot of begging and no Christmas gifts).

Harry's family was also rich, owning Olympia Co., but they always made him work for everything. Sunny loved that about them and her own family, they didn't spoil themselves with their money.

About two hours later, Harry went to go hang out with his cousin Nadia, who was visiting him for the week while her school didn't start. Sunny went downstairs and watched, "That 70's Show" with Beatrice while Klaus and Violet talked about business.

Sunny got up to make dinner at 6:00 P.M. and called Beatrice to come with her.

She walked around the kitchen and decided to make lasagna. Sunny guided Beatrice as she worked. They were talking and by the time the lasagna was in the oven, they were on the subject of the Quagmire teachers.

Beatrice sighed, "Some senior told me that both Mr.Quagmires are hot, and then a bunch of people agreed with her. I can see it but dude, he's our teacher, can you stop."

"Well, there are many indecent people in high school, young one. That's why you have Harry, Johno and I."

Rolling her eyes, Beatrice replied, "Quite the squad aren't we." Johnathan Stoll had been Beatrice's best friend since kindergarten. He was Harry's 'cousin' (they weren't really cousins but their parents grew up in the same house and they live in the same house, so they just say cousins for simplification). Sunny, Beatrice, Harry and Johno were a click, but a lot of Harry's other cousins were their friends too.

"But seriously those teachers have something about them, not in a creepy way but, Mr.Quagmire acted as if they knew me," Beatrice spoke about her journalism teacher as she walked around the island.

Sunny spun around from the sink so fast that some soap from the dishes she was doing went in the air. "So it's not just me! But the thing is they give me these weird memories."

Beatrice slid a pringle from the pantry into her mouth as she sat on the island chair, "Did you ask Harry, he should've given you an idea, with all his theories."

"I did ask him. You know how Violet said she didn't know how to explain our 'rocky past'?" Sunny made finger quotes as she walked over to Beatrice and slapped the chips out of her hand. "He said it might have something to do with that."

Beatrice's response as she reluctantly put away the chips was, "Well he's usually right."

Sunny nodded. By the time she finished doing the dishes, the lasagna was out of the oven. Violet and Klaus had set up the table and Beatrice brought the lasagna over to the table. It was a big table with one seat on the sends and three in the middle. They all sat down in their respective seats, Violet at the head, Klaus on her left, Sunny on her right and Beatrice next to Sunny.

They ate dinner and talked about a new invention Violet had made, and then Beatrice realized she forgot to throw out the trash. As she went away to do her chores, Violet asked, "Hey Sunny, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Sunny quickly told them exactly what she had told Harry earlier. When she finished Violet and Klaus sat in utter silence, like they had been since she mentioned her teacher's names. At that moment, Beatrice walked down the stairs holding a trash bag and sinning "Never Forget You" by Zara Larsson. " _I will never forget you, you will be by my side. From the day that I met you, I knew that I would love you till the day I die,_ " Beatrice sang, perfectly on pitch as she walked towards the sliding door to throw away the trash. When she sang the last line, Violet and Klaus noticallbly cringed.

"What's wrong?" Sunny asked. "Did you figure something out?"

Klaus spoke first, "Sunny, do you by any chance know the Quagmire teacher's first names?"

"Yeah, the girl is Isadora and the boys are Quigley and Duncan. I have Quigley and Beatrice has Duncan."

Klaus paused for a moment, then looked at Violet. "We found them," was all he said, his voice teary but happy.

Sunny looked at Violet and realized she was crying. "Fourteen years," Violet looked at Klaus, "and we finally found them."

"Are you gonna explain, or just leave me hanging?" Sunny genuinely asked, since they had done this before.

As Beatrice walked back inside humming, Violet announced, "Let's go to the living room, it's time to actually explain our 'rocky past'."

Sunny and Beatrice mouthed, 'Finally' to each other and followed her into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunny and Beatrice were astonished. At what their family had been through, what Sunny had been through at such a young age. Violet and Klaus never told them lies about the past, they were just vague either because they didn't know how to explain, or because they thought they would fully understand when they got older. Sunny and Beatrice fully respected that decision, so they didn't feel betrayed when they were told the past, only surprised.

"So my mom wasn't just a taxi driver, she worked for a Volunteer Fire Department, and died in birth because she was poisoned. And my dad didn't own any old hotel, but the one that hosted a secret library for the same organization. Damn, I still don't get this," Beatrice said with a sigh.

Violet just nodded. "It's complicated," she confessed, "I honestly still don't understand a lot. But we don't have to dwell on that. I'd hate to jinx it, but all that misfortune is in the past."

Klaus smiled at that. "But the little good parts are here. For the first time in fourteen years we get to see the Quagmires! We gave up looking ten years ago."

Sunny and Beatrice both thought back to their siblings telling them about living at Prufrock Prep. The looks on their faces when they talked about the two Quagmires. No wonder they couldn't wait to see them.

"Well, as always, back to school night is tomorrow, so you can talk to them there. Invite them over for dinner." Beatrice said with the smallest smirk on her face.

"You're right, and we're both free tomorrow right?" Klaus looked at Violet as she nodded in agreement. "Then let's both go, and now it's time for TV."

Beatrice grabbed the remote and Sunny threw some blue blankets over them. They sat down on the white couch, Sunny on the left, then Beatrice, then Violet and Klaus, who were having a small conversation. At this moment in time, the Baudelaires were happier than they had been the past fourteen years.

👁👁👁👁👁

It was finally back to school night. Violet and Klaus were ready. Violet was wearing a simple purple blouse on black wide-leg pants with a cloth belt. While she wasn't one to obsess over clothing, she had a style that people envied. Klaus did well with clothing too, he was wearing white button down with a navy blue blazer and black pants.

While they both dressed and acted like it was any other day, the younger Baudelaries knew they were excited beyond compare.

Violet and Klaus left Sunny and Beatrice in their study room, talking to Harry and Johno. They both piled into the car and drove to the school while talking about the good memories they had with the Quagmires and how they couldn't wait to see them again.

"What if they've changed?" Klaus suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Violet responded.

Klaus sounded worried, "What if they don't remember us? Or if they're different people?"

Violet stopped the car at a red light and turned to look at Klaus. "You can't worry about things like that. We just have to get through Sunny and Beatrice's classes, then we can go talk to them privately." When Klaus didn't look convinced she added, "Look, Sunny told us that they looked at her like they've met her before. She looks so different from fourteen years ago, and if they recognized her, then they'll remember us."

Klaus looked a bit more calmed by that.

Violet spoke as she started driving again. "Besides, we remembered them, even if we gave up looking for them."

Back to school night was never anything special, just going through the younger Baudelaire's periods and listening to rundowns of the classes. Klaus and Violet always switched whose classes they were going to, and this year Violet was going to Sunny's and Klaus was going to Beatrice's. Afterwards, they met up and went back to the teachers they had any questions for.

When they met up by the entrance, they both spoke at the same time, Klaus saying he was going to Isadora's while Violet said she was going to Duncan's.

"We'll meet up later to see Quigley and the others ok?" Violet called as she headed off. With Klaus's thumbs up, she disappeared into the hall.

Duncan was at his desk, going through some papers. Violet stood in the doorway for a few moments before saying anything.

"Sunny's hair got longer."

Duncan looked up. His gaze was the type someone would make at something that they really want, but can't have. As if it's something amazing and you really want it to be true, but it's just a dream.

"Everytime I braid it I think of you. She likes keeping it long, and I know how much you loved braiding long hair." Violet walked over to his desk.

"Violet?" The way Duncan spoke her name, as if it was a question, made it seem that he didn't believe she was actually there. Who could blame him, it had fourteen years.

"It's me Duncan."

When they hugged, Violet didn't want to let go. She had a crush on Duncan when they were younger, but what kind of crush doesn't fade in fourteen years? She never told anyone but Klaus and Quigley, although she was sure that Isadora could tell.

When they pulled away, they sat down and talked.

"Wait, whose Beatrice?" Duncan asked. "Last time I checked, the only Beatrice Baudelaire I knew of was your mom, who I doubt is fifteen now."  
"Well things have changed since last time we saw each other. My siblings and I got stranded on an island, where Count Olaf released a poisonous mushroom and killed everyone on the island. Kit was there, she gave birth to a little girl, tol us to name her Beatrice, and then she died. Beatrice is technically a Snicket or a Dumont, but we named her Baudelaire because we couldn't choose." Violet looked at her hands. It had been so long ago, but she had to relive the nightmare two nights in a row.

"That island, I was there," Duncan stated.

"What?"

"After you left. Its a long story, we should probably find the others."

The two of them got up as Violet nodded. They walked back to the entrance where Isadora and Klaus were waiting. After greeting each other, they looked around for Quigley, who eventually showed up while scrolling through his phone. He was holding a small black messenger bag, and without looking up he said, "Sorry, one of the parents was talking to me. Then she asked me out, it was weird."

He looked up and stopped talking. After staring at Violet and Klaus, he spoke again. "Well I guess she drugged me too. I'm hallucinating, can we go home? I'm hungry."

Duncan laughed, "You're not hallucinating, they're really here. But as for the drugged part, we can never be sure."

Isadora took his phone out of his hand and slapped his arm. "Hug them, you idiot." Quigley proceeded to do so.

After walking to the parking lot, talking and catching up the entire time, Klaus invited them to dinner. "Sunny can make anything you want if we tell her now."

"Sunny can cook?" Isadora was surprised.

"Very good. She's been cooking since she was three. She cooks all our meals. Once she left for a school trip and since none of us can cook, we survived off of ramen and frozen pizza. It was horrible," was Klaus's response.

Qiugley quickly agreed, "Wow, sure we'll come."

"Do you guys want anything specific?" Violet asked.

Duncan shook his head, "Surprise us."

Klaus called Sunny and asked, "Did you start making dinner already?"

"No. I'm in my jammies, me and Beatrice were gonna...do something."

"Well make something good, we invited the Quagmires for dinner."

"We're gonna have guests?" Sunny sounded panicked. "Beatrice put everything away quickly! We're gonna have guests!"

Klaus heard a distant "WHAT!" and then scrambling. "Okay bye love you," Sunny murmured then quickly ended the call.

"Did she tell you what she's gonna make?" Violet asked.

"No, didn't mention it. Sounded like I interrupted something." Klaus looked down at the nonification his phone got. " _Drive slowly._ Guess we're taking the scenic route then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter, but that's where the break was for my outline soooooo.


End file.
